The Princess And The Pink Lieutenant
by StringDman
Summary: Requested By My Roommate. When Orihime Goes To Visit Soul Society And Hang Out With Rangiku, Yachiru Runs Into Her And Asks To 'Play' With Her. M For Nudity, Lemons, Toys, Yuri, Loli. Don't Like, Don't Blame Me. Orihime X Yachiru.


**The Princess And The Pink Lieutenant**

 **Title Says It All. Orihime X Yachiru One-Shot Requested By My Friend Who Gave Me The Whole 'Stay Sexy Out There' Thing I Always Write At The End Of Each Chapter.**

 **M For Nudity And Lemons, OOC, Toys, Yuri, Loli Sex. Don't Like, Don't Blame Me.**

* * *

Orihime and company had just made it to the soul society only a few seconds ago. The orange haired girl was excited to get the chance to hang out with Rangiku in the soul society today, especially after the busty lieutenant had offered her a room to stay in for her time here. Orihime was giddy when she broke off from Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi to meet up with Rangiku. So giddy that she failed to hear a small squeak coming from behind her. It wasn't until she felt a gust of wind brush over her did she realize that someone had just stood in front of her. Swatting her hands at the dust, Orihime looked for whoever it was that moved in front of her to get her attention only to see no one there.

"Hmm." She started as she rubbed a finger on her chin. "I wonder who that was?"

She was interrupted when she heard a laugh and felt someone cling to her impressive breast. "BIG BOOBIES!"

Orihime was stunned for a second and looked down to see that Yachiru was the one attached to her right now. The small lieutenant of the eleventh division was ruffling herself on the clothed chest of Orihime lovingly. She rubbed her head on Orihime's right breast while she cupped her left one in her hand, enticing a small moan from the girl in question. Orihime was a little baffled by Yachiru's ministrations for a moment before she regained herself and started to try and pull the girl off of her. Try being the word as Yachiru had her boobs in an almost deathly grip. This wasn't the first time that Yachiru's done this before. When they had invaded the soul society beforehand to try and save Rukia, Yachiru found a sort of fondness for the busty orange haired girl. Before they left the soul society, Yachiru had done this exact same thing to the girl, but since many people were there at the time, she had to let go. Unfortunately for Orihime, no one was around this time.

"Um, Yachiru." Orihime moaned out when Yachiru started to use her tongue on the clothed breast she was craving right now. "C-could you please s-stop."

Yachiru brought her head up to look at the completely flustered girl's face and saw the blush that was forming. She smiled at Orihime's red face and licked her lips sensually to her. Orihime didn't know what to think or expect from that or the look in Yachiru's eyes. They looked devious and lustful, almost like a million different dirty things were going on in her head right now. She let go of Orihime and jumped off of her.

"Hey Big Boobies." Yachiru started as she kept the same devious look on her face. "Wanna come to my room and play with me for a while?"

Orihime was about to protest to whatever Yachiru's idea of 'fun' was, but something about what Yachiru did to her had turned her on for some reason. She had never found any reason to fall for a girl before right then and there. True, she had been groped by girls before, mainly Chizuru and Rangiku, but she had never really felt any sense of arousal from them before. Maybe it was the fact that all they did was playfully grope her breast whereas Yachiru used her tongue and fingers to rub at her nipples. Despite having on a bra under her shirt, Orihime could still feel the wetness of Yachiru's saliva seeping to her nipples, making them hard and her horny. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Orihime relented and sighed out.

"Okay."

Yachiru beamed at this and grabbed Orihime by the hand. She used her speed and surprising strength to drag Orihime back to squad eleven, more specifically, her room. Orihime was a little motion sick after the trip, but found her bearings and looked around the room. Yachiru must have been a really big fan of the pink skulls and furry objects because there were plenty of those all around the small room. Posters and drawings of skulls covered most of the walls in the room while there were big pink furry bean bags in every corner of her room. The bed was the largest object in the room and looked far to big for one little girl to sleep in by herself. Speaking of large objects, there were two cabinets next to each side of the bed for what looked like easy access from what Orihime could tell.

"Okay Big Boobies." Yachiru started, getting Orihime's attention. Orihime turned and was absolutely red with embarrassment when she saw that Yachiru had taken off all of her clothes. She bared her petite and small body proudly to the much larger girl in front of her. "We're gonna have lots of fun today."

Orihime nervously nodded and watched as Yachiru went to the cabinet on the right side of her bed. She opened the top drawer and brought out a small, pink vibrator in the shape of an egg. Orihime's blush deepened as Yachiru turned it on and set it to its lowest setting.

"Well Big Boobies." Yachiru started with a confused expression on her face. "Why aren't you taking off any of your clothes?"

Orihime didn't know how to react to those words. She stuttered out at first, trying to form some kind of coherent sentence, but she couldn't. Yachiru smiled at her and walked over.

"Oh I get it." She started as she brought the vibrator over one of Orihime's breast, earning another moan from her. "Big Boobies likes it with her clothes still on."

Yachiru started to rub the vibrator over the clothed breast more and more. Orihime couldn't stop the moaning coming out of her mouth at this point. Her knees were shaky as the feel of the vibrator against her clothed skin was starting to get to her. Yachiru was very skilled with just where to place the vibrator to get certain reactions from Orihime. Whether it be a small moan or an all out gasp of pleasure, Orihime was losing all sense of logic as she was now becoming a slave to the small pleasure. If this is how it felt at a low setting and with her clothes still on, Orihime could only imagine how this would feel without the clothes and the vibrator at full speed. Succumbing to the rising lust and ecstasy, Orihime dropped to her knees and Yachiru could see a wet spot forming on her jeans.

"Enjoying this Big Boobies?" The small lieutenant asked her with a lust filled smile.

Orihime nodded and started to reach for the hem of her shirt to pull it off. Yachiru stopped her before she could just take it off. Orihime looked at her in confusion and wondered just what the devious girl was thinking of now. Yachiru took the vibrator off Orihime and wrapped her arms around her neck. She inched her way over to Orihime's ear and whispered to her sensually and seductively.

"Take it off, slowly." Her words sent waves of ecstasy through Orihime and she felt compelled to do what the girl told her to do.

She reached for her shirt slowly and raised it higher over herself. When the shirt made contact with her breast, they got snagged. Orihime lifted her shirt with a tug and her breast went up with her, causing them to stretch and fall back down with a bounce on her chest.

Yachiru was staring at them hard and lustfully as Orihime reached behind her to undo her bra next. While Orihime was doing this as slowly as possible to tease the little girl, Yachiru had turned the vibrator on herself and started to rub her already dripping snatch with it. Having it on the lowest setting only sent weak ministrations through her body, but it was enough to get herself nice and ready for what was to come soon.

Orihime undid the clasp holding her bra in place and slowly removed the straps from her shoulders, teasing the small girl to every extent. Orihime was starting to get into it. She stood up and turned around sensually and removed the bra with a seductive sway. Yachiru was practically drooling when Orihime turned around to reveal her large, perky and luscious breast to the little girl. She couldn't control her hand and accidentally hit the the vibrator setting to it's highest setting, sending it into overdrive as it was in contact with her clit. She felt an intensity within herself that she never felt doing this by herself. The intense sensation coursing through her was almost too much for the little girl as she kept her eyes on the massive jugs of one of the women she had always imagined for so long. She was close to her own orgasm and it was written all over her face as she inched ever so closer to the edge, only to have Orihime take the vibrator away from her and shut it off. Yachiru stared at her with an almost begging look that said 'please let me gush out with all my might'. Orihime found it cute and leaned down so her face was eye level with the pink lieutenants.

"Can't have you being the only one who has all the fun." She said to her, sending shivers up the girls spine and then down to her dripping crotch.

Orihime decided that now was the time to truly join the girl in the nude, so she reached for the button on her jeans and undid it slowly. Yachiru stared at every motion Orihime was doing and started to rub herself with her free hand slowly. Orihime unzipped her jeans and turned around to give Yachiru a show. She slowly pulled the clothing down to reveal her round and covered ass to the girl, and lifted her lovely legs up to toss the jeans away from them.

Orihime turned her head to get a good look at Yachiru's lustful face and grinned. Her heart was racing and the excitement was making her wetter by the second. Wasting no time, Orihime reached for the hem of her panties and was surprised when Yachiru stopped her.

"May I?" The girl asked her with a glazed look in her eyes.

Orihime grinned wider and laid down on the bed with her legs together. Yachiru crawled to her and took the hem in her mouth. She pulled slowly and Orihime lifted her hips so they could come off smoother. Yachiru successfully took off the white undergarment and held it in her teeth, tasting the sweet essence that was stained on it. She spat the panties out of her mouth and crawled over to Orihime who now had her legs fully spread out now. Yachiru was in full view of her dripping womanhood and had to have a taste to see if it was as sweet as her fantasies had made it out to be. She looked up t Orihime for some kind of confirmation and was happy to see her smile and nod to her.

"Go on Yachiru. Eat me out." Orihime said to her.

Yachiru happily obliged and tasted the sweetest treat she had ever had in her entire life. No kind of candy she got from now on could taste better than this. She swirled her tongue all over Orihime's pussy to make sure she got every inch of love juice that leaked out of her.

Orihime was enjoying the feeling of Yachiru's tongue inside of her. She had never done anything like this before aside from masturbating to her fantasies of her and Ichigo, but right now those fantasies couldn't do this feeling true justice for her. Every time Yachiru would lick closer and closer to her clit, it sent pleasure she could never feel by herself.

Yachiru was very skilled with her tongue as she continued to lick at Orihime's walls and flick her clit with her tongue. Orihime could feel the knot inside her starting to become undone. The sucking and licking the small girl was giving her was too much for her to handle and she grunted out to loudly.

"Yachiru, I'm gonna cum!"

Right before she could feel the intensity of release, Yachiru stopped and left Orihime on the edge. The orange haired girl breathed raggedly and looked down only to see Yachiru reposition herself on top of Orihime, 69 style.

"I think it's time for Big Boobies to repay me for earlier. I really can't hold it anymore." Yachiru said as she scooted her bottom to Orihime's mouth.

Orihime could feel the juices seeping to her mouth and lapped it all up. The taste of the pink lieutenant was amazing, and Orihime wasted no time sticking her mouth right into Yachiru. Yachiru gasped at the incredible feeling of being eaten out for the very first time and tried her hardest to get her mouth over Orihime's snatch. She could barely reach it and was getting very frustrated at the fact that she couldn't taste her anymore. Feeling that Yachiru couldn't reach her, Orihime lifted her legs so that her pink pussy was closer to Yachiru. The little girl smiled and continued to eat out Orihime. Now with the shared pleasure they were both experiencing, there was no longer a reason to hold back anymore. Both girls gushed out their respective juices into the others mouth in a long and uninterrupted bliss.

Orihime had crunched her toes at the incredible feeling of the most incredible orgasm she has ever had. It was so intense that she let her legs fall back on the soaked bed in exhaustion.

Yachiru had never orgasmed that hard before. The feeling of someone else in control of her, especially one of her big titted idols, was absolutely riveting for the girl. She went a little limp after the whole ordeal and let herself and Orihime catch their breath and ride out their highs.

"That was amazing." Yachiru said as she slowly rolled off of the teen and laid there for a while. After a few minutes, she sat up and looked over to see Orihime already fingering herself and licking her lips.

"What else do you have in that drawer Yachiru?" Orihime asked as she started to play with her hard nipples.

Yachiru regained her energy and went right over to her drawer. She pulled out an assortment of toys and dildos and laid them around the sheets around Orihime. There were single dildos with basic cylinder tube shapes, strap on dildos that were rather large for a such a little girl, double sided dildos, animal shaped dildos, and even large vibrators in the shape of butterflies with clamps for their legs to stick to a girls clit. Orihime marveled at Yachiru's vast collection and just wanted to know just what to start with first. It wasn't until she glanced over a large strap on dildo was when she had a very fun idea.

"Yachiru." She started, getting the girls attention also by grabbing the dildo she saw. Yachiru's eyes went wide as she saw Orihime pick it up. Orihime stood up off the bed and made her way over to one of the bean bags, swaying her hips as she walked. She turned around and sat in the chair with her legs spread wide so Yachiru could see it all. "Why don't you show me that hyperactive energy of yours in a different way."

Yachiru seemingly got the message as Orihime started twirling the strap on and smiled lustfully. Yachiru got off the bed and went over to her. She grabbed the strap on from Orihime's hand and started to put it on herself. It took a little while for her to adjust it to her small size, but soon enough Yachiru got it on securely to her hips. She positioned herself so the dildo was rubbing against Orihime's wet honeypot and looked up to her for a sort of confirmation.

Orihime was visibly nervous. She may have rubbed one out several times in her life, but that was about it, rubbing. She had never inserted anything bigger than a finger in her snatch before, but for some reason the thought of her first time going to a girl was beyond exciting. She looked down to Yachiru and nodded for the girl to continue. Yachiru nodded as well and slowly entered Orihime. At first, Orihime felt an intense pain coursing through her body as her hymen was torn through. Yachiru stopped to make sure that the girl was alright, and her answer was given to her as Orihime stuck out her tongue, leaned forward and planted a sloppy and wet kiss onto Yachiru's lips. She went inside the lieutenant's mouth and swirled around in her warm and wet cavern, dominating the kiss for several seconds. They finally parted for air and stared deep into the others eyes. That look Orihime was giving her gave Yachiru all the answer she needed. With a wide grin that even Kenpachi would freak out to, Yachiru pulled her head back and held up Orihime's legs with surprising strength.

"Here I come Big Boobies!" Yachiru yelled out as she shoved the entire dildo into Orihime.

There was a yelp on the taller girls part for a while before she started to feel Yachiru thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace. The feeling of the dildo brushing against her walls over and over again was driving her wild. This feeling was ten times better than anything she had ever done by herself or even with Yachiru before this point. The pleasure of being filled over and over, again and again was incredible to her, and she needed to feel what it was like to release from this feeling.

Yachiru could see it in her lewd expression that she wanted it badly, and Yachiru could where this was going. So, using her own 'hyperactive energy' like Orihime told her to use, Yachiru doubled her speed into a completely manic rhythm. She pumped in and out of the orange haired girl with incredible force that it was driving her up and down on the bean bag.

Orihime was in heaven right now. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt before as Yachiru was going absolutely crazy in her wet and most likely now wrecked pussy. She could feel it coming closer to an end as she felt the knot inside her start to become undone and her incredible orgasm was about to hit her worse than any hollow could.

"Yachiru!" She yelled out in between moans and near screams of pleasure. "I'm gonna cum so hard!"

As if on cue, Yachiru thrust deep into Orihime and felt it. The warm gush of her essence coming out of her and splashing all over the little girls lap and legs. Yachiru pulled out of her and saw that the dildo to the strap on had been completely covered in the girls juices, and she loved it. The glistening that the dildo had to it as the clear fluid soaked it down to the straps.

"Wow." Yachiru started as she took the strap-on off and examined it closely. "You really know how to gush don't you Big Boobies?" Her words fell on deaf ears as she looked down and saw that Orihime wasn't there on the bean bag anymore. "Big Boobies?"

Suddenly, Yachiru felt a warm and rubbery feeling pressing against her small and tight butt. She looked behind her to see Orihime with the double sided dildo firmly inside of her own vagina and pressing it to Yachiru's asshole. The dildo was completely covered in what Yachiru thought was lube, but one closer examination, it was Orihime love nectar that was still dripping out of her.

"Ready Yachiru?" She asked the little girl.

Yachiru smiled and nodded to her as confirmation. She assumed Orihime didn't want to take her pussy virginity and wanted to try her asshole instead, but that didn't matter to the pink lieutenant. As long as it was pleasure, she didn't care which hole you stuck it in.

Orihime wasted no time and shoved the dildo into Yachiru hard. There was a scream from the both of them as Orihime was sensitive and Yachiru never stuck anything in her ass before. After the initial shock of the pleasure subsided, Orihime started to thrust into Yachiru, earning a content moan from the little girl. The dildo slid into both of them at Orihime's steady pace and was blissful for the two of them, but as Orihime was thrusting, something had started to possess her.

Suddenly, and without warning, she started to thrust into Yachiru at an intense and maniac like pace. The second she did that, Yachiru screamed at the top of her lungs in painful pleasure. Orihime shoved her head down into the soaked bean bag and continued to thrust into the little girl. Her thrust and how sporadic they were made Yachiru's from earlier feel like nothing now.

Yachiru didn't know why Orihime was acting this way now, but right now that didn't matter to her. She felt the dildo stretch her inners with every manic thrust Orihime drove into her. The feeling of being completely filled and dominated so aggressively was incredible for the little girl.

Orihime's thrust was making the other end of the dildo scrape her insides even harder than before. It went in deeper and deeper every time and Orihime knew that no other feeling would ever be as good as this one. She didn't know why she was acting this way. Maybe the lust and pleasure was driving her crazy, or maybe the feeling of dominating someone and not needing to be saved was empowering her to act this way. Whatever the reason, Orihime was like a beast in heat right now, and Yachiru's asshole was hers to claim.

Yachiru had started to go limp from the intense pleasure and was left moaning uncontrollably into the wet bean bag. She could feel her orgasm about to hit her like a ton of seki seki stones. Orihime could feel it too, and with one last deep thrust, both girls came as hard as they ever had before. Their juices poured onto the wooden floor and the bag as they were completely taken by the heat of orgasm.

As their highs started to subside, Orihime regained herself and saw that Yachiru had fallen into an orgasm coma. Orihime carefully slid the dildo out of Yachiru's ass and saw that it was now gapping. She slid the dildo out of her pussy and felt a numbing tingle coming from the feeling of being emptied. It had made her weak in the knees and nearly collapse then and there, but she kept herself up attend to Yachiru. She lifted the little girl up in her arms and walked over to the bed, pushing all of the toys onto the floor. She carefully placed Yachiru under the sheets and joined her as well. As if she knew, Yachiru latched herself onto Orihime and rested her head onto the girls soft breast. Orihime smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before exhaustion claimed her as well and she fell asleep next to the pink lieutenant.

 ** _Squad 10 Barracks, Hours Later_**

"Where the hell are you Orihime!?" Rangiku shouted as the day had ended and her only day off wasted on waiting for her friend. "When I find you, I'm gonna make you pay for ruining my day off by not showing. And I think I know just the way to deal with an innocent girl like her." She said with a devious grin, not knowing what transpired or how Orihime could dominate someone now.

* * *

 **Okay, Wow. That Took A While To Write. I Left It Up For A Follow-Up Story If You Guys Really Really Want Me To. Like I Said Before, My Friend And Roommate Asked Me To Write This Since There Really Isn't Any Orihime X Yachiru Stories Out There. If This Story Does Get A Lot Of Views And Positive Feedback, Then I Will Make A Sequel To It.**

 **Review For If You Guys Want A sequel And What You Thought Of This One-Shot.** **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
